Entre tu amor y el mio
by reizen
Summary: Hace millones de años atras la tierra era regida por 4 poderosas naciones del agua, fuego, tierra y aire, los herederos al trono tendran que pasar por duras pruebas pero no solo para llegar al poder sino tambien para alcanzar el amor verdadero ¿que pasara cuando un principe y un plebeyo se enamoren? ¿una boda real los podra separar? Makoharu, Sourin y reigisa
1. Las Naciones

Capítulo 1. Las Naciones

En un muy lejano lugar se encontraban 4 naciones que regían el mundo, el primero es la nación del fuego este era uno de los más ricos tanto por su economía como por los bellos paisajes de su territorio y está gobernado por la gran familia real Matsuoka, este tiene frontera con la nación del agua que haciéndole honor a su nombre tiene una gran extensión hídrica tanto por los océanos que la bañan como por sus innumerables lagos y ríos que adornan sus bellos campos, este reino está regido por la familia real Nanase.

Del otro lado del océano se encuentra el reino de la tierra cuyo territorio ha sido bendecido por la madre naturaleza ya que en toda su extensión se encuentra las más exóticas flores y los más frondoso árboles, sus suelos germinan ricos frutos que son trabajados por los mismos ciudadanos, este reino está regido por la familia real Hazuki y por último y haciendo frontera con el ultimo reino mencionado, encontramos a la nación del aire que es reconocida por sus variados climas que sufren sus tierras sobre todo por los fuertes vientos cálidos y fríos que viajan por cada rincón, este es regido por la familia real Ryugazaki.

A pesar de la belleza y riqueza de cada nación, entre estas habían desacuerdos por las diferentes posiciones que tomaban los monarcas tanto por su ideología como por su avaricia, poco a poco los monarcas se fueron alejando y comenzó crecer el odio en sus corazones y fuertes guerras vinieron entre ellos, dejando a los pueblos desolación y tristeza por las muertes de sus seres amados que luchaban en las guerras, pero vino un tiempo de tregua donde la nación del fuego y del agua congeniaron y llegaron a acuerdos, ya que a pesar de que sus elementos eran contrarios encontraron más en común de lo que habían imaginado con tan solo cruzar palabras, así pues la nación del fuego y de agua juraron no atacarse entre sí y en cambio se propusieron a acabar con las otras naciones, así mismo hicieron el reino tierra y la nación del aire al ver que sus enemigos se habían aliado.

Los siglos pasaron y más guerras azotaron estas tierras pero llego una época donde las cuatro naciones vieron las ruinas de lo que quedaban de sus territorios y millones de muertos que había dejado esta guerra, así que llegaron a una tregua que hasta ahora ha durado años más sin embargo todas siguen alerta por si el enemigo hace cualquier movimiento.

Actualmente las naciones siguen siendo reinadas por las mismas familias pero con diferente herederos que a lo largo del tiempo han ocupado el puesto del rey, esta vez la nación del fuego es regida por su alteza el rey Akita junto a su esposa la reina Aiko y a sus dos bellos hijos el príncipe Rin y la princesa Gou, mientras que en la nación del agua está regida por su alteza el rey Haruto y por su esposa la reina Hana junto a su único hijo el príncipe Haruka.

Del otro lado del océano el reino tierra es gobernado por el actual rey Ryo y la reina Mizuki juntos a sus bellos hijos las princesas Nanako, Naoko, Natsuko y el príncipe Nagisa y finalmente la nación del aire está regida por el rey Yudai y la reina Misaki junto a su único heredero el príncipe Reí.

El rey Haruto y el rey Akita eran muy buenos amigos así que desde muy pequeños presentaron a sus hijos y estos forjaron una amistad que a pesar de que Haru era un chico serio y frio y Rin un chico alegre, excéntrico y "romántico" como era conocido por Haru, era grandes amigos casi hermanos. Ya ambos con 14 años salían a jugar al gran patio del castillo cuando los padres de Haru invitaban a los de Rin.

- ¡tira la pelota más alto! – decía animado Rin quien estaba en frente de Haru esperando a que el otro hiciera su movimiento

- no molestes es lo más alto que puedo – dijo Haru mirando a un lado

- jajaja vamos no te enojes es que si no la tiras alto no es divertido

- entonces juega tu solo – dijo Haru tirando la pelota al suelo para luego macharse

- espera Haru no seas así – dijo rin tomando la pelota y corriendo detrás de Haru, el pelinegro se detuvo pero no miro a Rin – Haru…

- ¿qué quieres? – dijo volteando a ver

- vamos no te enfades, ve hasta allá y yo te la tirare ¿sí?

- Ya no quiero jugar a eso

- ¡Haru! – dijo rin con un tono de suplica

- Está bien pero ya cállate eres ruidoso

Rin sonrió y se alejó de Haru en sentido contrario

- ¿Estás listo?

- mhhh – murmuro Haru

Rin tomo gran impulso y tiro la pelota lo más alto que pudo

- he espe….- Haru intento atraparla pero sus cortos brazos no pudieron – rin baka – dijo Haru enfadado

- jajaja ve por ella Haru – dijo rin sonriendo

- y porque yo, si fuste tu quien la lanzo

- Solo ve, yo siempre voy por ella.

Haru hizo un puchero mientras miraba a un lado

"qué lindo"- pensó rin mientras se sonrojaba – estaba bien yo iré por ella – dijo saliendo de su trance

- espera ahí – dijo Haru de pronto haciendo que Rin se detuviera - yo iré por ella – dijo yendo hacia la dirección donde se había ido la apelota, Rin solo se quedó allí parado con una sonrisa, mientras que veía como se alejaba Haru, pues la había lanzado bastante lejos tanto así que en un instante los arbustos lo taparon y ya no lo pudo ver.

Mientras tanto Haru estaba buscando la pelota en medio de los arbustos y al lado de los arboles pero nada que la encontraba, hasta que llego a un pequeño lago que estaba lleno de cisnes y al mirar a lo largo ahí vio ese gran punto rojo.

"tonto rin y ahora que voy hacer para alcanzarla" – pensó, luego suspiro y comenzó a quitarse sus sandalias – no hay de otra- ya con sus pies descalzos los metió al agua haciendo una mueca por el frio.

- ¡Espera!

Haru se asustó por el grito que provenía de atrás así que rápidamente volteo, al hacerlo vio a otro chico de su edad con el pelo castaño claro y bellos ojos verdes.

- Que haces es peligroso – le dijo

- ¿y tú quién eres? – pregunto Haru

- ah es verdad – dijo sonriendo – mi nombre es Makoto, Tachibana Makoto – dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro – mi padre dijo que es peligroso acercarse al lago ya que es muy hondo

Haru lo dudo un momento- pero tengo que ir por mi pelota - dijo señalando donde se encontraba.

- ya veo…..- dijo Makoto

- voy por ella – dijo Haru yendo nuevamente al lago

- no, no, no espera - dijo Makoto tomando su brazo no puedes ya te dije que es peligroso… además tu linda ropa se arruinara – dijo al ver el bello yukata azul que llevaba el pelinegro.

- eso no importa- dijo Haru caprichoso y se soltó de agarre – iré por mi pelota y no te metas en esto, no es tu problema - dijo volteando hacia el lago caminando hacia él, cuando el agua empezaba a empapar su yukata escucho rápidos pasos que provenían de atrás y sin siquiera darle el tiempo a voltear solo vio como rápidamente el Castaño paso delante de él y se metió al lago dejando a Haru paralizado en la orilla mientras que veía como el castaño nadaba hasta la pelota.

"Por qué lo hizo" pensaba Haru estático, luego de unos minutos Makoto tomo la pelota y nado de regreso, Haru solo pudo ver como las ropas de este estaban mojadas lo único que estaba seco eran loa zapatos que se había quitado antes de meterse al lago.

El Castaño se acercó a Haru con la pelota en sus manos – aquí tienes – dijo con una sonrisa mientras que sus ropas seguían escurriendo agua.

Haru solo lo miraba – eres un tono

- ¿he? – dijo sorprendido Makoto ya que esperaba que por lo menos le agradeciera por su acto

- ¿porque te metiste? ¿No te dije que este no era tu problema?

- Pero….

- ahora mírate estas todo empapado – dijo Haru sacando un pañuelo y acercado su pálida mano al rostro del Castaño – eres un tonto – dijo mientras daba suaves toques secando las gotas de agua de su rostro.

- lo…lo siento – dijo Makoto sonrojado por el gesto del pelinegro quedándose quieto mientras se dejaba hacer

- ya está – dijo Haru al terminan de secar su rostro - ahora ven conmigo te daré algo de ropa osino te resfriaras – Haru le extendió su mano sintiéndose extraño por lo que estaba haciendo ya que él no es así normalmente….

- mmh – Makoto solo pudo murmurar ya que su timidez no le dejaba decir más, acerco su mano a la pálida del pelinegro pero cuando la iba a tomar…

- ¡MAKOTO!

Ambos se asustaron y vieron a lo lejos un hombre que gritaba

- VEN YA NOS VAMOS – volvió a gritar

- ah – Makoto miro a Haru

- ¿quién es? - pregunto curioso el pelinegro

- es mi padre

- ya veo…..

- lo…lo siento me tengo que ir

- ¿he? – dudo Haru luego asintió

- a…adiós – dijo Makoto acercándose a sus zapatos y tomándolos luego comenzó a alejarse del pelinegro mientras que Haru le miraba irse, el pelinegro vio que este se detuvo y volteo hacia él, haciendo que por alguna razón su corazón palpitara.

- ¿puedo saber tu nombre? - pregunto Makoto

- ¿he? – Se sorprendió el pelinegro- Haruka…..Nanase Haruka – dijo con algo de timidez

Makoto sonrió alegremente al escuchar tan hermoso nombre – adiós Haruka – se despidió con una sonrisa luego retomo su camino, Haru solo se quedó allí viendo nuevamente como se alejaba, cuando ya no lo puedo ver rápidamente se puso sus sandalias y salió corriendo a la dirección donde el otro se había ido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la gran puerta del castillo y alcanzo a ver a Makoto siendo aprendido por su padre mientras este a pesar de su enojo le dio una manta a su hijo para que se abrigara, luego ambos subieron la carretilla llena de frutas y verduras que era arreada por un caballo, el hombre jalo los lazos y se fueron sin más.

Haru se quedó un momento viendo la puerta por donde se habían ido pero luego algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡ Haru!

El pelinegro volteo y miro a rin detrás suyo

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? te estaba esperando en el jardín – dijo enojado – ¿y por qué están tus pies húmedos?

- es verdad…. – dijo Haru recordando lo sucedido- "me voy a cambiar" – pensó, pasando de largo

- ¿a dónde vas?

-a mi habitación –dijo Haru sin detenerse

-¿he y ahora que le paso? está más raro que de costumbre – sin decir más rin fue tras Haru, y de este modo fue que Haru conoció a Makoto.


	2. Tu amabilidad

Capítulo 2: tu amabilidad

Un nuevo día había llegado a la nación del agua, eran las 6 de la mañana y los pájaros ya cantaban y las flores abrían sus pétalos embelleciendo los campos. Por un sendero de tantos cabalgaba un padre y su hijo junto a las frutas y verduras que habían cultivado en sus tierras, frutos que abastecían al castillo donde Vivian el rey y la reina.

- papá – llamo un niño de catorce años - mira –dijo señalando a lo lejos de un campo, el padre ajusto su vista y diviso un ardilla que se encontraba con sus crías.

- que bellas son – dijo mientras le sonreía a su hijo

- ¿qué está haciendo la grande papá?

- esta alimentado a sus crías….las está cuidando para que se críen fuertes y sanas, y cuando crezcan ellas tendrán que hacer lo mismo por alguien…..proteger y amar- dijo luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño

- ¿protege y amar?

- Mmh tú también algún día harás lo mismo por alguien cuando crezcas

- ¿yo?

- si

- ¿Y porque? - dijo inocentemente el niño

- Jajaja mi pequeño no te preocupes muy pronto encontraras a esa persona que te enseñara él porque

- Mmh – en ese momento el muchacho recordó algo que tenían en su bolsillo solo esperaba poder entregarlo "ha pasado una semana…espero que este ahí nuevamente" – pensaba

- ¡Makoto!

- si padre – respondió asustado

- desde hace un rato te estoy llamando pero parece que estas en las nubes ¿estás bien?

- s…si – dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras tocaba su cuello, su padre lo vio un momento luego puso su mirada nuevamente en el camino

Su curso por los campos siguió hasta que luego de unos minutos llegaron a las grandes puertas que protegían el castillo, luego de hablar con un guardia fueron abiertas y ellos pudieron pasar junto con su carga, el padre de Makoto condujo la carretilla hasta la parte trasera de casillo donde se encontraba la cocina, al llegar ahí bajo junto con su hijo y luego de avisarles a las servidumbre de su llegada todas acudieron para ayudarle a descargar la carga junto con su hijo.

Luego de un rato ya faltaba poco para acabar pero Makoto estaba ansioso y su padre lo noto

- ¿qué te sucede hijo?...ah ya se te quieres ir ¿no es así?

Makoto miro de un lado para otro – s...si solo será un momento papa

- no Makoto

- ¿porque no papa? –

- porque no quiero que te vuelvas a mojar de nuevo y ni siquiera me dijiste que paso la semana pasada

- lo siento papa te juro que eso no se va a volver a repetir, solo quiero ir a….a….a ver los cisnes nada más….

El padre lo pensó un momento pues él sabía que su hijo amaba a los animales y un oportunidad como esta era única ya que era muy difícil ver los cisnes en campo abierto, si se quería verlos había que adentrase a la profundidad del bosque y eso no le gustaba.

- está bien ve pero ten cuidado

- ¡si papa! - Dijo muy animado el chiquillo para salir corriendo del lugar

-¡y también ten cuidado de tu ropa!

- siiii

Makoto corrió al jardín mientras que sentía como se aceleraba su corazón pues moría por encontrarse nuevamente con ese niño que vio la semana pasada, ya que no había dejado de pensar en él por alguna extraña razón, al llegar al lago no lo encontró, el lugar estaba solitario solo se podían oír el graznido de los cisnes, esto le hizo sentir algo triste.

"Donde estará Haru" pensaba "¿volverá?" el castaño decidió sentarse a la orilla del lago mientras veía su reflejo en la cristalina agua hasta que de pronto sus pensamientos fueron a atacados por los recuerdos de aquel día donde el pelinegro secaba suavemente su rostro, solo de recordarlo hizo que Makoto se sonrojara hasta las orejas– waaa que me pasa – dijo mientras se pegaba palmadas en sus mejillas

- Eso me pregunto yo – dijo una voz detrás de él que hizo que Makoto se asustara y casi callera al lago

- Haru….

- que haces aquí de nuevo ¿piensas darte otro chapuzón? – dijo sarcástico

- n….no gracias

- Mmh- murmuro algo molesto por que el otro no captaba su indirecta

- y tú que haces aquí…y…yo pensé que y no vendrías – dijo algo sonrojado sin mirarlo

- ¿he? amm pues…..se me antojo venir aquí ¿porque tienes algún problema?

- ¿he? No, no – dijo mientras manoteaba –

- ¿y tú que haces aquí?

- pues vine con mi padre a dejar algunos alimentos al castillo

Haru inmediatamente recordó lo que vio antes de que Makoto se fuera

- Mmh ya veo…..tu padre es agricultor.

- sí, así es – dijo sonriendo - mi padre y yo sembramos todo lo que comen en este castillo desde la legumbre más pequeña hasta el vegetal más grande

- ya veo….

- ¿y tú?– dijo algo dudoso el castaño – ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿yo? pues veras yo soy…

- ¿trabajas en el castillo?

- ammm …tal vez si – dijo recordado cuando le hacían limpiar la habitación y eso para él era un gran esfuerzo –Mmh creo que no pero sabes mi madre hace muchas cosas ella es la….

- ella trabaja aquí ah ya veo entonces somos iguales - dijo muy alegre

-¿iguales?

- si mi padre también trabaja aquí aunque solo nos toca venir una vez a la semana a dejar todos los alimentos…¿ y te tratan bien? he oído que el rey y la reina son exigentes con su servidumbre aunque supongo que tu solo vienes acompañar a tu madre

- ammmm – Haru no supo que decir el chico lo confundía ya que hablaba mucho

- pero sabes me alegra porque cuando me dijiste tu apellido pensé que eras de la realeza y eso me preocupo

- ¿porque?

- Porque mi padre me ha prohibido hablar con ellos

- ¿y porque?

-no lo sé simplemente me lo ha prohibido dicen que no es bueno

Haru se quedó pensando un buen rato

- Ya me tengo que ir o mi padre se enojara

- ¿Tan rápido?

- si…bu….bueno la verdad yo solo quería verte y decirte hola…y….y darte esto – Makoto saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, Haru lo miro con curiosidad mientras abría el paño, luego vio que algo blanco se asomaba de ella- veras mi familia y yo a veces vamos al mar y recogemos ostras y yo soy un experto en eso – dijo riendo luego volvió al tema al ver que se había desviado – pero un día encontré una muy especial

- ¿y qué tiene de especial? – dijo Haru mirándola atentamente

Makoto solo sonrió –es muy especial y…..quiero dártela – dijo ofreciéndole el paño mientras su mejillas permanecían rojas

Haru recibió el obsequio y nuevamente lo vio pero no puedo ver ese especial al que se refería el muchacho – gracias- dijo sinceramente

- gracias a ti por recibirla y bueno me tengo que ir, adiós – sin darle tiempo a Haru para despedirse el muchacho ya había desaparecido de su vista

- es algo extraño - dijo Haru luego vio la ostra y la toco con su dedo – pero me gusta… - ah- dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –rin tiene razón estoy extraño definitivamente algo no está bien conmigo….además le dije algo que no debía a Makoto…..¿ porque no le dije quien verdaderamente soy?…. – "está prohibido"- recordó- algo me dice que es mejor así…sip es mejor así – dijo volviendo a ver la ostra.

Mientras tanto del otro lado en la nación del fuego se encontraba un pelirrojo en el castillo exactamente desayunando con su familia alrededor de una larga mesa, llena de exquisitos alimentos y deliciosas bebidas.

- ¿papa cuando vamos a volver a la nación del agua? – pregunto Rin

- ¿porque quieres volver tan pronto? si apenas la semana pasada estuvimos allí

- Si pero…

- pero mi hermano se muere por volver a ver a Haru-chan – dijo Gou molestando a su hermano – ¿verdad que si hermanito?

- he cla…..claro que no- dijo sonrojado – porque querría yo volver a ver a ese aburrido de Haru

- aburrido dices pero bien que te gu…- rin tapo rápidamente la boca de su hermana antes de que esta completara su frase

- ¿qué sucede rin? ¿Porque tratas así a tu hermana? – pregunto preocupada la reina

- por nada - dijo quitando sus manos de la boca de su hermana mientras esta reía por lo bajo, rin solo la fulminaba con la mirada– ya acabe –rin se paró de su puesto – gracias por los alimentos – dijo para salir del salón

- espera rin – dijo el rey

- ¿qué sucede padre?

- hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte

- ¿Mmh? Y ¿quién es?

- en su momento te lo diré – dijo el rey luego el dio un sorbo a su copa - por el momento ve a tu habitación y arréglate

- si padre- dijo luego salió y se fue a su habitación

Rin a diferencia de Haru era más refinado y elegante pues tenían una cama tipo princesa con dosel que adornaban sus aposentos, un finísimo juego de muebles que constaba de sillones, mesa de estar, carísimos cuadros pintados por los más famosos artistas y diversos adornos como su propio librero, y unas esculturas que ni el mismo sabían que eran pero mientras fueran finas estarían en su cuarto y por ultimo una inmensa bañera en su baño privado, ¿acaso se podía pedir más? pues rin podría contestare que si

- quien podrá venir y sobre todo a estas horas de la mañana, yo debería estar durmiendo no arreglándome para quien sabe quien

Sin pensarlo más se dio un baño de burbujas y luego de permanecer una hora ahí salió, se secó el cuerpo y se vistió con un kimono rojo con diseño de delicados pétalos, luego se perfumo con su loción favorita y salió para encontrar a su invitado, bajo las escaleras y camino por el pasillo pero de pronto fue embestido por alguien, cuando iba a caer contra el duro suelo fue sostenido por un fuerte y tosco brazo

- lo siento – escucho de una voz grave y varonil

Rin levanto su mirada y vio a un chico un poco mayor que él con una ropa desarreglada y vieja, ya casi podría ver agujeros en ella y en su rostro tenían una venda sucia que cubría su ojo izquierdo

El muchacho vio al pelirrojo y quedo hipnotizado pues jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso en su vida ni muchos menos tan suave dijo al toca su mano, al ver que aún estaba sujetándola la quito rápidamente temiendo ensuciar la de aquel chico, pretendía disculparse nuevamente así que agacho su cabeza pero….

- de verdad lo sí…

- alza tu rostro – dijo el pelirrojo

El chico lo alzo y miro directamente al pelirrojo luego sin espéralo vio como el otro acercaba su mano a su cara y toco la venda.

- ¿duele?….- pregunto Pero el otro estaba muy impactado como para responderle - Esta muy sucia – dijo el pelirrojo luego se la quitó suavemente, el pelinegro se lo iba a impedir pero el otro no lo dejo – quédate quieto – dijo no como una petición sino más bien como una orden ,el pelinegro solo se quedó quieto y cerro sus ojos.

Al terminar de quitar la venda rin vio con preocupación la herida que tenía en su ojo izquierdo luego la toco suavemente

- ¿qué te sucedió? – pregunto pero el otro solo apretó más sus ojos y no le respondió, así que rin simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le dictara y saco un paño blanco con su nombre bordado en él, lo doblo de manera que quedara alargado lo suficiente para ponerlo al rededor de la cabeza del otro.

- ya está – dijo al hacerle un nudo

El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente y se volvió a encontrar con la mirada del pelirrojo, luego toco el nuevo vendaje que tenía.

-me tengo que ir alguien me espera – dijo el pelirrojo luego se marchó del lugar dejando al pelinegro ahí parado y sin palabras.

Rin llego al salón real donde estaba el trono de su padre y su madre

- padre – llamo rin

- rin ven, acércate.

Rin se acercó al trono de su padre y se paró frente a él

-¿y quién es nuestro invitado? – pregunto directamente rin

- ¿estas ansioso?

- no, solo quiero saber porque tanto misterio

- está bien hagámoslo pasar – el rey se levantó y se paró junto a rin – puedes entrar – ordeno, de pronto rin se sorprendio al ver que era el mismo chico con el que había chocado hace un momento

- tu….

- ven acércate – dijo el rey

El pelinegro se acercó y se paró frente al rey pero sin dejar de ver a rin

- rin él es Sousuke él es nuestro invitado – presento el rey – él era hijo de un soldado que luchaba por nuestra nación pero lamentablemente su padre murió en la guerra y su madre falleció cuando le dio a luz, él ha estado vagando en las calles por mucho tiempo lo he encontrado y he tenido una maravillosa idea

- ¿de qué hablas papá?

- rin desde ahora en adelante Sousuke será tu caballero, él te cuidara y te protegerá con su vida por el resto de sus días

Rin pensaba decir algo pero Sousuke lo tomo por sorpresa cuando vio como este se inclinaba ante el haciendo una reverencia, luego alzo su mirada y le ofreció su mano, rin estaba confundido sin embargo puso su mano sobre la de él que sería ahora su caballero, Sousuke acerco sus labios y poso un suave beso sobre aquella mano

- su alteza. – le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos

Rin estaba realmente sorprendido igualmente el rey pues el joven era realmente serio, luego de un rato rin quito su mano y Sousuke se levantó.

- bueno eso es todo de ahora en adelante Sousuke ira a la milicia ahí te formaran como un buen caballero, aprenderás a usar armas y a combatir y cuando estés listo te nombre oficialmente caballero

- entiendo en ese caso daré lo mejor de mí- dijo Sousuke luego miro a rin – gracias….

Rin atendió el significad de ese "gracias" y por algún motivo se sintió incomodo

- no hay nada que agradecer, todo esto es por mi padre – dijo rudamente

- rin – dijo molesto el rey por la descortesía de su hijo

- me retiro tengo cosas que hacer – el pelirrojo salió casi que corriendo del salón y se fue a su habitación, Sousuke solo se quedó viendo por donde se había ido, y así fue como rin conoció a Sousuke.

Fin capítulo 2


End file.
